The Battle of Freljord
by Mati551
Summary: The situation in Freljord is unsteady. The two tribes of Avarosa and Winter's Claw declared war for rule over the Freljord. Little do they know that they soon will be met with another, far stronger tribe of the Frostguars, led by the Ice Witch, who was believed to be just a myth. Until now... (Lissandra inst chosable in characters, so she isn't tagged.)
1. Prologue

League of Legends, Its Characters and Places all belong to Riot Games. This is a fan made story by my own idea. The first chapter, however is a quote by League's champion written by Riot.

"The Howling Abyss. A bottomless crevasse surrounded by an ancient fortress carved into a glacier. No one remembers who built this place. No one knows its purpose. No one. But me. Long before Ashe and Sejuani, before magic shattered the broken peaks, before the desert swallowed Shurima, it was the time of three sisters. We were so young back then. Avarosa, Serylda, and me, Lissandra. Back then the Frozen Watchers lived here. I do not know where they came from, but I do know they were powerful. They gave us gifts. Shared their magic. Made us immortal… They named us "Iceborn". In return we gave them whatever they desired. This Mighty fortress, a vast empire, our loyalty. These were a small price to pay. Avarosa did not see it that way. Like a spoiled child, she cried out for freedom. She demanded choice. She sowed the seeds of rebellion and betrayal. This place is where it happened. On one side, The Frozen Watchers. On the other, Avarosa and her Iceborn horde. Many Iceborn died that day, but in the end, the Watchers fell… Avarosa drew them howling into the abyss… I never forgave her… I had my revenge. But that is another story..."

(It's just a prologue. Lissandra's monologue can be heared when winning on The Howling Abyss map. More chapters coming regularly every week or so. The story is centered in the times present and the Freljord's conflict between the three tribes. There will be some short Lissandra's monologues , however, telling the story of the Ice Witch and the Freljord itself. Stay tuned, the chapters start next week.)


	2. The Mission

League of Legends, Its Characters and Places all belong to Riot Games. Valor's dialogues are written "xxxx".

It was a warm summer morning in Demacia. The sun was shining on the nearest mountaintops, and shiny Demacian Castle, where the Royal Family and Crownguards clan lived. The sunshine through the window blinded Quinn for a second, as she was walking through the hall leading to the Throne Room, with Valor sitting on her arm. She was summoned by Prince Jarvan IV for another mission. Quinn and her bird, Valor were Demacia's elite ranger team, fierce in battle and stealthy in infiltration they made an outstanding team under Demacian King's commands.

"We're going on another mission, Val.

"xxxxxxx! Xxxxx…"

"Yea I know we just came back from one!"

"Xxxx."

"Don't you want to be useful for Demacia?

"xxxx."

"I know, Val. We'll rest a little before departing."

After minute of walking down the large hall leading to the most important places in the Castle, they reached giant, golden Throne Room door. Quinn let Valor off her arm and pushed the door, taking a step into the Throne Room. It was very big and stunningly shiny. The walls were built with golden and silver materials and most of the free space on them was covered in Demacian banners. Windows were placed symmetrically. The ceiling was circle shaped, and had a huge glass chandelier lit by candles hanging from it. Beside the door, there was a long red carpet with Demacian symbols on it. On the end of it there were two smashing thrones made of gold. One for the King, and one for his wife. But this time, however, only Prince Jarvan the Fourth, son of the King, was sitting on one of the thrones, awaiting Quinn and Valor's arrival. Quinn walked down the carpet with Valor flying next to her, but eventually rested on her arm as she kneeled before the Prince.

"Your Majesty, you summoned me."

"Indeed Quinn. I…"

"And Valor!"

"Indeed Quinn and Valor. I want you both to go on a mission of highest priority. Perhaps you have heard rumors about situation in Freljord?"

"No, sir."

"Well then… There have been rumors that the two strongest tribes in Freljord have declared open ward for domination of the land."

Quinn was amazed. Freljord was an ancient polar region in the North of Valoran, and its only habitants were barbarians and single tribes. The very thought of uniting every tribe under one Standard as a country was a step forward into making Northern region more civilized.

"This news is very disturbing but also most intriguing at the same time." Quinn answered and looked at Valor, who was clearly giving signs of amusement and curiosity.

"What do you think, Val?"

"Xxxx. Xxxxx!"

"I agree. That should be the priority."

"What did he say?"

"He says that he considers this mission is the most important one that we have ever been sent to do, and thinks Demacia should help Freljord create a country once we gather more information."

Jarvan made a short pause, and asked Quinn:

"How can you even understand him? I could never figure that out"

"You don't have to." - Quinn answered but then realized how rude that was to say to his commander.

"We… Figured our own way of communicating."

"I see… Well, you will depart to Freljord as soon as you can make it possible. You shall travel by a train, but you mustn't use common paths once you reach the Freljord. Try finding a stronghold or a war camp of one of the tribes and try to gather as much information as possible."

"Roger!"

"You shall go to the armory and meet up with Garen now. He will provide you with the equipment you and Valor will need."

"I will go there at once."

"Watch yourself, you both. We don't know just how bad the situation might be."

"We'll handle ourselves just fine, isn't that right, Val?"

"xxx!"

"That's the spirit!"

Jarvan took at look at his best ranger team. He knew this mission was dangerous, but he had to send them.

"You are dismissed then. Garen should be awaiting you now."

"Yes sir!"

Quinn turned back, let Valor fly up her arm and left the throne room, and taking a turn right, into a hall leading to the armory. She opened the door and took a peek in, noticing Garen and Luxanna Crownguards, talking by the war map. Luxanna was wearing the armor of the Steel Legions, the newest and best battle armor yet to be created by Demacians. Quinn decided to come in, and let Val fly up his food bowl in his giant cage hanging from the Armory's ceiling. Garen and Lux noticed them walk (and fly) in, and they quickly cut their conversation. Lux was smiling to her, yet Garen stood still with a face giving no emotion whatsoever.

"Hey Quinn!" – Lux greeted her with a very happy smile. – "What are you doing here? Back from Bandle City already?

"Hi Lux, and yea I finished the job earlier than expected."

"That's nice. I am…" Lux stopped as she saw Garen giving her a look that clearly said that it's time for her to go.

"Oh well. I gotta go now. Hope to see you again, Quinn. I mean... See you soon. Derp."

Then she left the room.

"Welcome, Quinn. I trust you are here to take equipment for your mission?"

"Why, hello there, Garen, and yes I'm here for my stuff... I mean my equipment... I guess..."

"Good. You shall leave immediately after and take a train to..."

"Waiwaiwaiwait ... You're saying I am leaving immediately after another mission? I really wanted to rest..."

"You will have time to rest later. This mission is of highest importance. Now then, lets begin the preparations. You shall be walking into the Freljord, and so you will be needing a map. Freljord has not been yet entirely explored so you will have to..."

Quinn already stopped listening. She knew how to do her stuff well, and she didn't needed to plan her mission with Garen. To be honest, as when she has met him for the first time she was neutral about him, but now she simply does not like him very much.

For Garen, the Might of Demacia, the best of the greatest soldiers was amazingly serious, and could be really mean. His sister, Luxanna, is however much different from her older brother. She's one of the greatest mages in Demacian military, specialising in battle, as well as in stealth and infiltration. Mastering the magic of Light and illusion she can make people see things not existing, be invisible, and even make giant lazors out of light itself. Taking the title of Lady of Luminosity she is a cheerful teen girl, being very easy-going, too, even though she has been made to join the military at exceptionally young age.

"... And then you shall send report notes and return home trough here. Did you understand all of that?"

"Yea"

"Good. Take your backpack. You and your bird may leave now."

Garen had gone out of the room, leaving Quinn and Valor alone in armoury. She grabbed her backpack, train tickets and called Valor out of his cage. The only problem was that Valor was not here.

"Val?! Where are you?!"

Quinn was confused. The doors have not been opened since they came in. She looked around. One window was partly opened.

"That tricky Fella. This better be more important than letting our mission wait."

She decided there was not much else to do then wait for his return and explanation that he'd better have. After a minute or so, she saw him fly in. She got up from a chair and walked up to him.

"What in the hell have you been up to?!"

"xxx!...Xxxx."

"Wait... What?"

"xxxx."

"Luxanna is leaving for Noxus? RIGHT NOW?

"xxx."

"Oh God. I hope she will be okay. I know it's not her first mission into Noxus, but still... And that explains why she had this whole brand new shiny super Steel Legion armor battle thingy on. Quite fancy. Isn't it?"

"xxxxx."

"Oh well, now that you're here, pack your toothbrush! We're leaving For Freljord now! I guess now... The train departs in a few hours... Whatever... Lets go!


End file.
